Omukade
by KLCrazyness
Summary: "Underneath the earth we crawl, out from under you it falls. Enter our hollow if you dare, we have warned you to beware." It is team 7's first official mission back together again. What was to be a simple search and destroy mission turns out to be something they didn't expect. Pretty much your basic bugs horror story [post-canon, M for torture & gore]
1. Things in Jars

**AN:** I totally didn't forget to put in authors notes he he... =P

**Summery:** So yea... This is the prologue to a horror story I've been writing. I don't know how big it will get but hopefully I will reach about 20 chapters. Its gonna be based around Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, possibly Sai will be on the team too. there is a possibility for some SasuSaku (just cuz I like the pair) but I wanna stick to the horror theme and don't wanna scare people of with gooey love scenes. it will be more fun and Gory stuff instead.

**WANNING: Rated M for a reason. will contain gore, violence and torture. Don't read if your under age.** (Not M for lemons, I don't write those, sorry)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing

* * *

Sakura woke slowly.

Her bed was hard as rock and there was a damp mouldy smell in the air. She always hated the cheap hotels they stayed at on missions. No matter how much she tried to get used to it she always woke up stiff and sore. Seriously, she preferred camping out doors; at least then there it didn't smell like a sewer.

She tried to move to a more comfortable position when she realized something was holding her down.

Her brain lurched awake and she realized several things at once. Her hands, head, torso and legs were bound, she wasn't lying on a bed, but something hard and stone and she distinctly smelt blood.

Fully awake now, her eyes shot open to a dark, poorly lit room.

Pushing down her fear she when into analytical mode to try and determine were she was.

She could make out just the basic shape of the room. The walls and ceiling were stone and looked eerily familiar. There was a shelf and bench to her left with what looked like assorted specimen jars on it. Thank god she could see no blades or bloody torture instruments on there, but she still didn't like the look of the jars. There was a metal door directly in front of her and a wooden chair to her right.

Her stomach dropped as she realized she was completely naked. She was on a stone bench in the center of the room. Her hands were bound by her sides by leather straps. More of the same leather straps over her mouth, chest, hips and legs tethered her to the table. They too seemed hauntingly familiar.

She tested her strength against the straps but found she couldn't conjure up any chakra. On closer inspection the straps had chakra binding symbols carved into them and must have been what was draining her chakra.

Feeling completely helpless and exposed she started to was something about this place. She had been here before and she knew it. Something horrible was about to happen but she didn't know what.

Before she could calm herself down, the sound of footsteps came from behind the metal door.

She stared at the door hard as she listened to the person approaching.

A deep rooted fear was building in her stomach.

The footsteps becoming louder and louder.

Her heart started racing. Hoping they would just pass by.

_Tap, tap_, tap, tap, TAP, TAP.

They stopped at the door.

She held her breath and waited, eyes never moving from the door, never blinking. Something bad was coming and she knew it.

The handle turned slowly.

A quiet creak echoed through the room as it twisted inch by inch.

It clicked to a stop.

There was a pause.

Then the door swung open with a long groan from the hinges.

And there, in the door way stood the figure she was dreading and she instantly remembered.

She knew him. She knew all too well his malicious eyes and maniacal smile, how he loved to laugh as she screamed in pain.

She tried to hold back her sobs but couldn't stop her breath from coming out shaky. She knew she was doomed.

"_Good morning Sakura-chan_" he sang as he walked over to her. "I trust you had a pleasant sleep, no."

He stood over her and looked down at her, still with that crazed grin. She was feeling desperate and struggled against her bindings again.

"Ah, good. We have something _very _special for you today" he turned around and grabbed a something from the bench. "_Very precious_"

As he turned back to her she saw the open jar in his hand. Her eyes widened in fright to what was inside. 6 large wriggling centipede like creatures crawling around the bottom and up the sides of the jar. All covered in blood.

She'd had a fear of the wriggly creatures since she was a little girl and they had always made her skin crawl. But these ones were different. She couldn't help it as her body started shaking.

His evil grin grew as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ah, _yes_. My little friends are quite interesting, no" he pulled one out of the jar and held it up inspecting it as it wriggled. "You should feel very _special_ Sakura-_chan_; these are such _fine_ specimens I bring for you. Each one breed to _perfection_" he moved his hand toward her.

"Mmmgh!" Sakura screamed into her bonds as the creature started to react to her proximity. The closer it got the more frantic it became.

He held the creature over her bare belly smirking as she trashed wildly. Tears forming in her eyes "Mgh...Mm-Mmmgh!" The creature was less than an inch from her skin desperately trying to free itself and get to the warm flesh.

"_Yes__,_ he seem to like you" his grin was still in place but his eyes were menacing.

Sakura shook her head franticly "MMMMGH!"

"How about I let you get acquainted" and he dropped it on her.

"_**MMMMMMMMMMMMGH!**_"

She watched as the creature burrowed into her skin screaming and trashing. She watched its body wiggle as it disappeared inside her.

**"MMGH! MGH-**_**MMMMMMMMGH!" **_she clenched her eyes shut, screaming in agony, as it tunnelled though her.

"_Hmm_" at the sound of his voice she eyes shot to him. The shear excitement and pleasure in his eyes made her wish she hadn't "_Yes_, he seems to be having, as you would say, a '_good time_' doesn't he"

"GRMMM! MMMGH!" she shut her eye tight again trying to ignore the feel of the thing moving up into her chest.

"It would be _unjust _for the others to be left out, wouldn't it"

"GRMM! GHRR-MMMGH!" her eyes shot open in panic, tears now flowing freely and hear shaking franticly as she watched him grab another from the jar.

"MMGH! MMGH! _**MMGGGGGGGGGGH!**_" he put one on her right arm.

**"GGUUUUUURH!" **another on her left.

"**MMMMMMMMGGHH! **KH-**GGGHMMMMMM!**" one on her right thigh and one on her left foot.

"You having a '_good time' _yet, Sakura-chan?" she couldn't look up if she wanted to the pain was too much she could only scream and whimper. "Don't worry _Sakura__-__chan; _this one will be extra special"

Hearing him closer than normal she wrenched her eyes open to see the last centipede trashing inches from her face. Pure terror showed on her face as she silently begged him not to.

"Sorry _Sakura-chan_, but this might pinch a bit"

**"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

* * *

**AN: **thanks for reading! next chapter will give you some more detail to what's happening to Sakura and some intro stuff.

please tell me how it is; is it entertaining? is it scary at all? does it have enough gore? whatever. criticism is welcome. But no pressure, review at your leisure.


	2. Nightmares

It had been only 3 months since the forth great shinobi war ended and the village had started to haul its self back to its feet.

After the war it had been utter chaos. The village was in disarray, the hospital was over loaded with the injured and dying and there was a huge amount of missions and to few shinobi to take them. Half the village was out celebrating there freedom while the other half were mourning there loved ones. very few people seem to realize that everyone needed to put in and work to restore the village.

Uchiha Sasuke had stuck around after the battle and had returned home with Naruto and Sakura, after some persuading of course.

On the battle field once it had calmed down the Hokage approached them and told them he would be aloud home but had to remain under watch of Naruto, Sakura or a squad of ANBU until they had time to decide what to do with him.

It had taken two and a half months for the place to calm down enough for them to deal with him. He then had to be interrogated and take a psych evaluation to prove he was stable and no longer intended to burn down the village.

He had come to realize his brother had always tried to do what was best for the village. And now he had set himself the task to ensure nothing like that would happen again by becoming Hokage.

He knew the blonde idiot was more popular for the seat then him, but he found he didn't actually mind. He trusted Naruto. in fact, he was one of the only people he did trust now. Even if he was a bit soft, Sasuke knew he would never allow anything like that to happen as Hokage.

Sasuke was now lying in his bed, waiting for sleep to take him. But this didn't seem likely as his roommate was snoring like a drunken sailor in the next room.

"RASANGA -!" and sleep fighting apparently.

According to Sakura he'd get used to it after a while, but it had been three months and he still wanted to go in there and silence the dobe. A good hit to the head normally worked.

When he had gotten back to the village he had found out Sakura and Naruto had moved in together a bit before the war started.

Naruto had mumbled something to do with heath inspectors stealing his house and Sakura having a fold out couch. They had also had bought a bigger, four bedroom house with plans to have Sai move in with them but hadn't actually moved in yet because of the war.

Seeing there was still an extra room, they agreed it was best that Sasuke move in too as they had to keep an eye on him and he didn't have a place anyway.

Moving in was chaos to say the least.

Sakura almost sent Naruto through a wall for accidently opening a box of her delicates when looking for kitchen ware. To be fair it was more the fact that he pulled a pear out and giggles that to she tried punch him. If it weren't for Sai and his ink snakes she probably would have knocked the house down.

Sai annoyed him very much at first.

He hated the way Sai was so close to Naruto and Sakura. It also didn't help that Sai casually called him a homo and a traitor when asking who was staying in each room. Sasuke almost sent Sai though a wall then with a side of chidori up his ass, but Sakura and Naruto had managed to restraine him until he calmed down.

After a while thou he found he didn't mine Sai much and he could be quite amusing. When he wasn't calling him a homo at least.

He spent most of the three months training with Naruto, still trying to settle who was the strongest. Sometimes Sakura and Sai would join in too. he found the four of them worked well as a team.

He had to stay with Naruto most of the time, as Sakura had a lot of work at the hospital due to the war and often came home only to eat and collapse on her bed for a couple of hours before heading back. But when he had gotten fed up with the usuratonkachi he would tag along with Sakura.

Normally he would just sit in the corner reading a book or scroll of some sort, but occasionally he watched her work. He had to admit, some of the things she could do were quite interesting. Not that he would ever tell her that.

He was just about to fade off to sleep when he heard a panicked whimper.

"Mgh... no, no...No please" sounded like his female roommate was having a nightmare. He rolled his eyes and attempted to drift off again.

"No! Please No! Gaarrgh!" this was ridiculous he would never get to sleep at this rate.

"NO! **ARRRRRRGH!**" the pure terror of the scream made him get out of bed and run out to the hall. His mind conjuring up images of someone hurting her. He was half way to her room, when his blond roommate came crashing out of his room and ran past him into hers.

Sasuke stood in her doorway watching as the blond ran to her side.

"Shhhh... Sakura-chan wake up" she trashed and whimpered in her bed as Naruto shook her shoulder.

"**MMMMRGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OUT!**" she screamed, tears flowing down her face.

He shook her harder "Sakura-chan, it's just a dream, wake up!"

**"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

she bolted up panting panting heavily. her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in relief "shh... It's okay now"

But Sakura barely heard him, her mind racing as to why she was back in her room.' _It was just a dream?' _Her eyes darted around the room searching for signs of a genjutsu, or more importantly those _things 'No! Don't think of that!'_ She couldn't handle the thought of them at the moment.

Her focus turned to her body. Her arms fumbled around checking her arms and stomach. After realizing nothing was there, they dropped to her sides.

"It okay Sakura-chan, nothings gonna hurt you, I'm here" Naruto said surprisingly soothingly for him. His arm now rubbing her back.

She couldn't believe it was a dream, 'it felt so much like-'.

Suddenly images flashed into her mind and made her stomach lurched.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she pushed Naruto of the way as she ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke was a little shocked when she pushed him past him into the hall. He went to follow her but stopped and winced when he heard her vomit violently. This was more than he was used to dealing with.

Naruto was in the bathroom in a second with a glass of water in hand. Sakura flushed the toilet and wiped her mount before accepting the water with a murmur of "thanks".

She was now sitting against the bathroom wall still shaking like a leaf. Naruto simply sat next to her waiting patiently.

It surprised Sasuke how good Naruto was at dealing with the situation. He would have expected him to flip out and panic but he seemed to handle things relatively smoothly. He himself felt like a bit of an idiot just standing there.

He hadn't handled a situation like this before. This was the first time in three months any of them had had a full blown nightmare, and from her sweating and shaking, he knew she had. He had experienced enough to know. This meant the dobe must have been handling her dreams for a while now. He wondered what kind of trauma she when through to have a recurring nightmare. He had always seen her as innocent and untouched by shadow, but apparently not.

Sakura was starting to calm down now. Her breathing was back to normal and she was no longer seeing imagers of those _things_ digging into her skin. She grabbed her glass off the floor and shakily stood up.

"You feeling better now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small smile. He too stood up and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He felt pity for his pink haired teammate; she was too good to have to go through something like this.

She smiled weakly at him "yea, thanks Naruto"

"Did you want to go back to bed?" he asked

Sakura looked down to her hands "I- I thing I'll just do some reading I got a couple scroll Shishou wants me to read..."

"You should get some rest, were being called in to the hokage's office in the morning" every one turned to see Sai, standing just down the hall from Sasuke. He had a slight look of concern on his face. Sai also felt bad for this teammate, he knew she had been suffering for a while with these dreams. But everyone had troubles, she was lucky that hers were only dreams.

Sakura looked around at her three teammates. She felt bad for the fact she seemed to always be a burden to them. Putting on a brave face she said "no I'll be ok, I got enough sleep. Sorry for waking you all though" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly, a habit she picked up from Naruto.

"No, that's fine Sakura-chan" Naruto said happily. Picking up on her want for normality he put on a sly grin and said "but you know Sakura-chan, if you're feeling scared you can always share my bed" wiggling an eyebrow.

She punched him in the gut "BAKA! I wouldn't share your bed if you were hokage!"

And with that it was over.

Sai walked back to his room, Sakura went down stairs to read. Naruto sat against the wall recovering from the punch for a minute before limping to his room. Sasuke stood there watching his friend disappear into his room before looking down the stairs to were Sakura disappeared to. He knew there was something more to this, but not being one to push, he too walked to his room and went back to bed.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading!

Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring. We are at the 10 minute mark in the horror movie were nothing much happens. But don't worry, it will pick up.

Also, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this. Reviews are much appreciated.

Next chapter: mission briefing


End file.
